Frae Fishers
Summary The Frae Fishers, or simply, "the Fishers," are a loose confederacy of independent villages and towns who fish the edges of the northern oceans. Several villages also engage in piracy to support their people. Appearance Men and halfbreeds can be fair to copper-skinned. Dark hair predominates, but some have gold or red. Eye color is generally brown with occasional examples of blue or hazel. Other races have a wide variety of appearances. Tattooing is common among the Frae Fishers. They prefer a blue dye; and traditionally use abstract patterns over figurative images. Different villages will use complimentary colors, including reds, purples, and yellows. All races of the Fishers keep their hair long, plaited, and oiled as a mark of status. Beards are common. Hair is only left unkept during periods of mourning. A Frae Fisher who is certain of his or her death will cut their longest lock of hair and leave it with a loved one. History Founding The Fishers are the product of eastern expansion from the Castylfrae over 500 years ago. Ships of 50-100 men went east every year to hunt seal and birds, and fish for salmon and herring. Some of these ships brought along women and children; and temporary camps became permanent villages. As war erupted in the Ocea Guerra, peaceful Cete also immigrated to the safety of the Fishers' territory. The Fishers also began to welcome refugees from the Fell-Forje and other war torn regions to the south, resulting in large populations of dwarves, feykind and halfbreeds. Modern Era The Fishers have, within the last 50 years, made several treaties with their mother country of Castylfrae. They have stopped raiding each other; and have united against the growing threat of Fell-Forje. Fishers also help the Castylfrae to spy on movements of Pintari and Midian vessels through the Northern Neck. Society The Fishers recognize each village as an independent state. Government is a democracy of village elders voting on major actions. Typically villages operate independently, choosing to fish or raid. Free fishers never raid one another. Family Fisher families have multiple traditions. Men and women may establish marriage contracts for life or a determined set of years. Men may chose to marry men; women may marry their sex as well. Children of these marriages are considered heirs of both parents. Children Children in Free Fisher society are considered wards of the whole village. Every adult is a parent; and is responsible for their upbringing and safety. Adults Adults in Free Fisher society are considered independent persons. Their only obligation is to contribute to the village or be called to defend it. The Aged Elder members of Free Fisher villages are fed and protected by the community. They hold a position of honor; and are often called by assent to serve as the political power of the village. Location The Frae Fishers are found on a series of islands off the far west coast of Leviatha Estimated Numbers 10,000-100,000 Known Towns Allies The Frae Fishers are loosely allied to the Castylfrae Confederacy. Together these pirates and the Confederacy navy fight against the Fell-Forje orks. Foes The Fell-Forje is an avowed enemy of the Fishers. They occasionally raid north to attack isolated villages. Characters Category:Cultures